Heart to Heart
by CryingTenshi
Summary: Song-fic. S+S. Sakura is moving. What is Syaoran going to do ?


**Here is my first S+S song-fic. In this, the part are reversed: it is Sakura who is moving, and not Syaoran. It fits better the song. Please don't mind my spelling and grammar, English is only my second language. Thank you  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Card Captor Sakura, neither the song which is _Kai - Heart to Heart_.**

___________________________________________

**Syaoran P.O.V**

Here is my last chance to try to keep Sakura from going back to Hong Kong. I hope she will not laugh at me or anything. Argh how much I hate Eriol and Tomoyo to make me do this. But I know that this is a good idea.. although I'll never admit it to them.. **End of P.O.V**

Running in the airport, he was searching for a green-eyed beauty who was going to take her plane. Repeating the words of his speech in his head again and again, he finally found her. She turned around, hearing the sound of the steps, and he stopped dead. She was breath-taking, as always. But there were tears in her eyes.. oh how much he hated to see her cry, it could make his heart shattered.. He looked at Tomoyo who was trying to remind him something.. Ah, yes why he was here.. He regained his composition and looked into her eyes. 

- Listen to me, Sakura, I need to tell you something, but first, I want to do something for you. 

She looked at him, puzzled, but let him continue. Suddenly, he start singing. 

_ I see the memories of your smile  
remembering the way things use to be  
and now i just watch how you are  
fading..._

He could remember, how sad she was, the day she had to tell him that she was going back in HongKong. The news practically killed him, but the worst were the tears in her eyes.. 

_ how many mountains must I climb,  
girl to convince you are my life  
won't you come closer...  
because i'm dying for your love..._

No matter how many times he tried to tell how he felt for her, she always denied it. Maybe it was because of all the heartbreaks that she went through.. but he wasn't that kind of guy, he loved her more than anything. 

_the way back home can be so hard  
i know we'll make it if we're heart to heart  
and if we give love everyday  
i know we'll make it if we're heart to heart_

If she had to leave, he knows that they could keep contact.. he was sure that the relations with distance are real.. aren't they? 

_was it my selfish pride oh but i know  
was it the love i failed to show  
oh how i hate to see you  
crying..._

He never had the chance to show her how he felt.. after all, he was a clan Leader.. someone who had more pride than love.. right? but now that she was leaving, he couldn't let his pride won over his most important feeling.. love.. 

_can someone tell us why we're here  
caught between words and pain and fear  
so won't you come closer...  
because i'm dying for your love_

They often fought after hearing the news, because he wanted to know why she was leaving.. she never answered.. He never feared anything before.. but only the though of losing his precious cherry blossom terrorizes him more than anything. 

_did anybody tell you   
that you mean the world to me  
did i ever get to show you  
that you are my everything_

Didn't Tomoyo tell her how much he loved her ? and why didn't he show her his feelings ? .. maybe they wouldn't be here.. she wouldn't be leaving.. 

_never ever let you go  
i can never let you go_

He couldn't leave without her.. her beautiful smile.. her emerald eyes that were always shining.. the way she was always cheerful.. the way she was always here for him.. 

_there's no way to start  
if we're both apart  
please say you'll stay   
that we'll be heart to heart_

Now is his last chance to be with her.. so he just let his pride away.. and begged her to stay.. 

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.. and .. with a smile. Throwing her arms around his neck, she stammered 

- Arigatou Syaoran.. I'll stay.. and we will be heart to heart.. forever.. 

**Hehe maybe too much mushy stuff.. sorry! It sucks huh ? I know :P Review would be very very nice of you XD **

Crying Tenshi - Lynk


End file.
